


I'm the Spy

by TINA18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Spy, F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINA18/pseuds/TINA18
Summary: I thought I could complete the mission on my own and not get caught (it was an in and out sort of job), but I ended up locked in a cell, staring at the man I'd never thought I'd see again.  I'm a highly trained woman, and know how to kill with my eyes closed, but this man still affects me, and I know I'll always fall into his arms without a second thought - even if he is the enemy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	I'm the Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaliforniaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/gifts).



> This is based off of that scene that still makes me laugh.
> 
> I wrote this after reading a few twit-fics of GingerRose/ GingerFlower, and they make such a cute couple!
> 
> I dedicate this to CaliforniaQueen (ao3) aka GingerSolo (Twitter) aka Lil_Red_Hed for encouraging me to write this!

Rose woke slowly as she assessed her surroundings without letting on that she was coming back to consciousness as she recalled how she ended up in this cell. She knew better than to go alone without telling anyone, but her gut told her the intel of a spy was legit. Following her gut, she went, fell for the trap, and was now captured.

She recalled hiding behind trees, in bushes, and under cars as she crept along the outskirts of the compound, but she messed up when she thought a child was in danger of getting hit by a car. Without hesitation, she leapt out of her hiding place and tucked the child under her as she rolled them into safety. If she were less focused getting to her location, she would have realized the trap for what it was since it was nearly midnight and there were no reasons for a child to be out that late.

Rose condemned herself as she checked for any injuries as she tried to think of a way out of this. Without looking, she knew they stripped her of her weapons and her GPS enabled tracker that was in the ring she always wore. She just hoped someone would be able to guess where she was based on her last known location from the ring.

When she heard footsteps approaching, she relaxed her body and feigned sleep.

“I always knew when you feigned sleep and know you’re awake, Rose, so stop pretending.”

Rose jackknifed off the bed as her eyes flew open to see the last person she ever thought would be here, stepping through the doorway of her cell before closing it.

“Hux? What are you doing _here_?” she said as she rose to her feet slowly.

“Haven’t you heard? I’ve switched sides.”

“I thought it was only a rumor... You were on the side of good, the best of us, but then you suddenly disappeared.”

“I was tired of being on the losing side. This side has the wealth, the luxury, the grade A weapons, and all the loose women I could possibly want.”

Rose gasped at his words as she instinctively slapped him hard across his face. He turned his face back to hers with a laugh as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

“You’re still the same. Action first, explanation later.”

“You told me you loved me before you left. That you would do anything to keep me safe, but now you’re here…”

“Things change, I’ve changed.”

“No, I don’t believe that,” Rose said as she stepped closer to him, her hands slowly sliding up his chest until one hand laid over his heart and the other clutched at his shirt. “I know you, Hux, the real you and you would never betray us. Betray me.”

“You know nothing. Do you think I wanted to waste my time on a job that paid little without any glory to boast about due to secrecy? Here, I’m the fucking king with all the money I could possibly spend with as many pussies as I want.”

True to her nature, Rose’s hand fisted and flew toward his face, but he anticipated the move and easily stopped her and trapped her other wrist with his hand. No matter how hard she tried to pull away, he wouldn’t budge. Thinking of another tactic, she tried to kick her way free, but too soon he had her body pinned against the wall with his flush against hers.

They stared at each other with heaving breaths as she looked at him with malice, and he looked at her with a triumphant smile. Her look of malice soon turned into longing the longer she looked at him, hating herself for missing him after he left her for the dark side.

“Come back with me, Armie. Please, come home with me.”

Rose saw something flicker in his eyes as he stared at her before a sad smile appeared on his face.

“I can’t. It’s too late for me. After all the destruction I’ve caused and all the people I’ve killed.”

Hux loosened his hold on her when she called him by his name, and instead of attacking him again, she slowly slid her hands up to rest on his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She knew how sensitive he was there as a shiver ran down his spine, and he reprimanded himself internally for telling her about loose women when the only woman for him was her. But he had a part to play, and it was better if she hated him.

“It’s never too late. Rey and Ben would agree with me and take you back with open arms.”

Hux closed his eyes and it gave Rose the opportunity to lift herself up to his lips and kiss him. Threading her fingers through his hair, she tried her best to kiss him with all the love she had for him, but it was difficult with their height difference. With a growl, he easily lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pushed her back onto the wall that previously trapped her. Now at a better height advantage, Rose delved into his mouth like she wanted as she felt him harden against her causing her to moan into his mouth. She clawed at his back, inching his shirt up until it came over his head, as their lips parted for a moment.

Rose wanted him back on her, but she needed to feel and see him in all of his glory. Her eyes and hands trailed down his chiseled chest and abdomen, more defined than before he left.

“Been working out lately?”

“I’ve had a lot of down time. You should see my butt now. Hard as a rock.”

“I do like a nice butt.”

“I know.”

A genuine smile appeared on Rose’s face as she thought about this crazy situation they were in with Hux now as her enemy, but it felt as though they were never apart with their usual banter.

“You should put me down,” she frowned, noticing a camera in a corner of the room. “Someone is always watching.”

Without looking away from her, he withdrew a gun from somewhere behind him and shot directly at the camera as it exploded into pieces before he threw his gun unto the cot where she woke.

“And now they’re not.”

“Where did you hide that gun?”

“Don’t worry about it. Now, come here.”

Hux pulled her back to her lips as his hands went to squeeze her bottom, making her squeal.

“Armie!”

“I need you naked and your taste on my tongue. It’s been too long.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’re the enemy now and you have a harem of loose women waiting for you somewhere.”

“I lied,” he admitted quickly. “There has been no one since I left. There is no one I want more than you, even if we’re on opposite sides now, I still want you, Rose. I always have and I always will.”

Rose knew she should push him away, but she could hear and see the sincerity in his words because she felt the same for him.

“How do I know if you’re lying or not?”

Hux slowly relinquished his hold as her as her feet landed on the ground softly, Hux going to his knees before her. 

“As you said, you know me, Rose. You would know if I were lying about wanting you, needing you. Loving you.”

Looking up at her, he undid her button and fly, waiting for her to stop him, but he only saw desire and love reflected in her eyes. His pants grew uncomfortably tight as her trimmed thatch of dark curls appeared before his eyes, his mouth watering for a taste. Pulling everything down and off of her, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and looked up into her eyes as he gave his first lick, groaning at the taste of the pussy he wanted for so long. Smiling he lapped at her as her hands threaded through his hair and pulled as he gave her pleasure, his hand going down to release himself into his hand. God, the taste of her always drove him wild, and when her legs finally started to tremble, he latched onto her clit and sucked hard until she her screams echoed off the walls with her climax.

Before her other leg threatened to give out, he sat back and pulled her onto his lap, trying to get his pants off, but failing as they got stuck on his ankle. With her laughter in his ear, he finally got them off as she gripped him tightly in her hands.

“Christ, Rose. Not too hard. I want to be buried deep inside of you when I cum.”

With a smirk on her face, she pushed his erection flat against his belly as she slid against him teasingly, coating him with her juices. She moved up and down his length as a growl emanated from his chest as he watched her move sensually above him, a soft ‘ah’ leaving her lips every time his cock came in contact with her clit.

“I want you in my mouth.”

“Rose, you’re killing me,” he grunted. “If your mouth goes anywhere near my cock, I’ll explode within seconds. I promise you can suck me all you want later, but right now I just want to be buried deep inside of you.”

Laughing, she lined herself up and slowly lowered herself onto him until she was fully seated, a hiss leaving his lips.

“Yes,” she whispered as he swore under his breath. “I forgot how big you are and how amazing you feel, stretching me out.”

Rose moved up and down his length as she watched him grit his teeth.

“If you need to cum, just do it. Don’t hold yourself back.”

“No, I’ll only cum when you do, too.”

Rose smiled as she remembered why she fell in love with him so many years ago, still loved him. This was the _real_ Armitage Hux, the man who thought about other’s needs before his own.

Moving faster, her hands slid up and down every hard groove of his abdomen as she rode him, loving how they contracted under her touch. He really had filled out more compared to before, not that he was a small man before. As her hands slid up his chest to his shoulder, she could tell they were wider, his arms also more defined.

She moaned in surprise when she felt his fingers at her clit as his hips started to rise to match her movements, his hand gripping her hips harder as his hips started to move faster. Soon, she found herself holding onto his shoulders as he bounced her body up and down erratically. She always loved when he grunted during sex and knew he was close as was she.

“I’m going to cum, Rose.”

“Do it, Armie. Cum inside of me.”

His finger left her clit in order to get a better grip on her hips, but she knew it would happen as she placed her fingers into his mouth for him to suck before bringing her moist fingers down to her clit.

“Are you close, baby?”

“God, so close. Fuck, I’m going to cum so hard, Rose.”

Rose gasped at how sensitive she had become as she touched her clit and screamed her love for him as she came fiercely on top of him. Within seconds, Hux bellowed his release as he continued to cum inside of her, refusing to stop his thrusts, until he collapsed onto his back with his chest heavying, Rose lying on top of him

Once he could see straight again, he kissed the top of her head and instructed they should get dressed quickly. Reluctantly, Rose sat up and moved over to the toilet and peed before dressing as he watched her.

“I wished you wouldn’t pee. All that wasted cum is out of you now.”

Rose laughed. “I ain’t getting no infection no matter how much I love your cum.”

Rose was about to ask Hux to come home with her again when they heard several footsteps before the door flung open.

She was surprised to see Rey and Ben handcuffed and shoved into the room as two guards entered behind them with their guns raised.

“What are you guys doing here?!” Rose yelled.

“Rey noticed you were gone and thought you’d go off on your own so here we are ‘rescuing’ you.”

“Ha! But I was right, like always, wasn’t I!”

“Yes, my love, you were. You are always right, but now were captured by the enemy and are probably going to die.”

“Silence!” Hux yelled. “Report!”

“We found these intruders on the premises, sir. We have been order to kill them on sight, but thought you would like to do the honor.”

“Excellent thinking. Does anyone else know they are here?”

“No, sir. We came straight here to report to you.”

“Good, have the three face the wall before you execute them.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rose felt used as one of the guard pushed her toward the wall as she stared at the passive face of Hux before she was forced to face forward. Did what they just shared mean nothing, but a goodbye to him? With tears in her eyes, she closed them as she heard the guards raise their guns and fired. When nothing happened, the trio turned as one to notice the guards were dead and Hux with his gun in his hand again, smiling at them.

“I’m the spy.”

“What?” Rose gasped. “You?”

“I knew it!” Rey yelled.

“You did not,” Ben retorted.

Rose moved toward Hux as he opened his arms to her, but she kicked him in the sheen instead.

“Ow,” Hux smiled despite the pain as he clutched his sheen. “I’m sorry, but this was a highly top secret mission that only two other people knew about.”

“Were you able to get the information?” Ben said as he undid the cuffs around his and Rey’s wrist.

“Yes, now let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Ben and Rey moved as one as they took the guns from the dead guards and exited the cell. Rose moved to follow them when Hux stopped her and pulled her back to kiss her, her toes curling at how much it affected her as she felt herself grew wet again. When he released her, he smiled down at her before tugging her out of the cell and the building it was housed in, promising to make up for all the sadness and pain he caused her over the years.

“You have the last three years to make up for.”

“Oh, I know I have a lot of graveling to do, but as soon as we get out of this hellhole and we’re safe, I plan on making you Mrs. Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants more, I started another Gingerflower fic called [The Spy Who Loves Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500441). Click the title for the fic!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
